Many types of covers for ironing boards for commercial, residential or home use exist in the marketplace. However, existing covers are not designed to fit the multiple sizes and shapes of existing ironing boards, so as to be easily affixable to any ironing board. This means that consumers often need to purchase a cover that fits a specific ironing board when their current cover becomes damaged or no longer usable. One reason for this is that many existing covers are multi-piece constructions made so that the cover can conform to the shapes of ironing boards rather than the size.
These multi-piece constructions include a pocket configured for the “nose” area of most ironing boards, and therefore must include at least two portions: a main portion for wide part of an ironing board, and a tapered pocket that fits over the nose. These multi-piece constructions make covers difficult to fit over multiple ironing board sizes, are also more expensive to manufacture and assemble.
Accordingly, there is a need in the existing art for an ironing board cover that is a one-piece construction and which is easily configurable so that it fits the shape and size of many existing ironing boards.